Your Shadow
by Avior Schedar
Summary: One-shot. A dark retake on Harry's life after the Final Battle ended. Please read and review.


**YOUR SHADOW**

**A One-shot. A dark retake on Harry's life after the War ended. And here is the plot . Enjoy.**

* * *

After the war against dark had been won,celebrations hadn't stopped till the wee hours of morning in the headquarters of Order Of Phoenix. The streets of all magical areas were thronged by people. The music blared in the shops .The ministry had organised parades in all magical districts of London. There was a radiance and glow in the face of people that hadn't been seen for centuries.

In Diagon Alley too,the scene was same. And there stood at the street, a midnight haired emerald eyed man taking the scene in front of him and he occasionally grunted to the the pretty little bushy haired witch and a red haired young man beside him. The young witch and the man beside her were bantering and flirting playfully and whenever they turned to the midnight haired young man,the young man gave them a smile which didn't reach his eyes but his companions were too far gone in their conversation to notice his hesitant smiles. Now both of them were in a deep conversation .The red haired young man was discussing in a excited tone,"Hermione,finally we can do what we want?I can't believe Voldemort is dead. And also we don't have to go back to Hogwarts,I mean now we can have the time of our life.I think we should go to a long trip to Madagascar or to mountain Andes.I mean we could do a lot of things there and it will be awesome, believe me."

Hermione cut him by saying "Like we haven't done enough moving when we had to find "the thing I can't say".We have plenty of time to do those things now,but not going back to Hogwarts means we have to apply to the Ministry now. I am thinking we all should apply to the Ministry,I mean I want to be a lawyer,my mom had always wanted me to be a lawyer...anywhere profession of lawyer has great money in Wizarding World." And turning back to the raven haired man beside her she said " What do you think Harry?"  
The young man was lost in deep thought and he had never heard a word his companions had said. Harry had felt deep satisfaction after the war had ended. It would be odd to say but he felt that the war actually had been between him and Voldemort,he didn't feel that it had been between the Light and Dark side. From the day he had opened his eyes on Earth,he had been prophesized against the Dark Lord. There always had been a connection between him and the Dark Lord. And now that Voldemort was dead he felt a part missing,a void in his soul. Earlier,he had reasoned that it had happened because Voldemort's soul was dead but that feeling had never gone. His infamous scar had healed now,and the fact that it had healed now,he felt empty. The scar had been a part of his life,it was a physical mark that he had seen and associated with himself and now that it was gone,he felt what you call weird. The scar that he had earlier hated for brandishing pain into his life,which he felt had brandished misery was gone and he felt weird and ...confused,empty,void. Now his mind wandered to the fated night of Final Battle. He thought of the words that Voldemort, that his nemesis had spoken. Few little words that Voldemort had said him during the great battle.

"You are my shadow,Potter."

He had said it with great confidence and his crimson eyes had blazed with fire when he had said those words ,his voice full of passion ,the passion which his voice normally had when he spoke about Dark Arts, a deep faith in his high pitched voice and Harry whose focus was just on defeating him had not even given a single thought to that and had rather been disgusted at being compared to him and had thrown it back at his face when he heard it and then they had duelled, duelled till they were out of breath and finally when the two spells from the two nemesis had collided ,the halo of bright lights were created, red light danced on Harry's face and green danced on Dark lord's face. It might have been beautiful, if not of the irony of the situation,the gravity of situation,the fate of the whole Wizarding world. And then when finally the curse of Voldemort was rebounded to himself there was a known flash of light in the man's eyes that Harry had seen ,as if Voldemort understood what was going to soon happen to him,that he was going to die ,to never come back and the man had repeated once again ,spoken those fated words to him again, just before the curse had struck to him,the ghost of the whisper reaching Harry's ears "You and I are same. You are my shadow."And then he had vanished and Harry had never thought about it until he had gone to sleep the next day and was lost to the dreams of Final Battle.

"Harry,Harry ...Harr...yyy"Hermione shook Harry shoulders.

"What are you thinking?Are you alright?You have been dazed for the whole past few days Harry."Hermione spoke and gave him a gentle smile.

It was two months to be said to be exact.

"Nothing wrong Mione...was just thinking,so what were you saying...oh I remember,you asked whether we should join the ministry or ,I think it's a brilliant idea and you would make a great lawyer too. so ...isn't it right Ron."

'Yeah mate,it's brilliant. Think about how much fun it would be." Ron said with his rounded eyes sparkling.

"Ron ,can you not think once about fun?Be responsible."Hermione said berating him.

But the young witch did not even think twice about how Harry who had not even been listening to the conversation had answered her question or how he had legitimized into her mind or how he had successfully diverted the conversation from himself by just giving the appropriate answer.

Harry James Potter stood there,his hair catching the wind,he stood there lost in his thoughts.

Afterwards no one would know how Harry would secretly find more information about the Dark lord,how he would try to find a missing link between him and Voldemort or how he would be kicked from the Auror Training because he wouldn't pay attention to anything,his mind only on his arch nemesis or how he would try to make his two friends understand his feelings,the connection he had felt with Voldemort,but they wouldn't understand or how he would disappear from the magical world or how he would once stray from the his path hungry for more information .At first it would be just for knowledge but later it would fascinate him,and then because he would start to believe those views. He would delve into dark arts and put a mask on his face like Tom Marvolo Riddle he would conquer the ministry, and make the people his puppets.  
Nobody could predict that he would become the monster that he had managed to defeat,that he would fall in the endless abyss of dark.

10 years later-

Harry James Potter was standing in front of the mirror ,his once emerald eyes had become darker,tendrils of red had started appearing in those forest green. His head was soaked with blood , his infamous scar renewed. He wore a dark robe and gazing at himself,he spoke those words ,his words scattering in the wind,those words that had soaked into his mind and he spoke "Yes,Voldemort I am your shadow " and he laughed,laughed at the irony of the words he spoke,laughed at the person he had become.

* * *

**Reading a story is fine but I won't understand how much you like it until I get the reviews. Your reviews encourage me to write. So please review.**


End file.
